Un striptease, professeur ?
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. Severus Snape se rend dans une boîte de strip-tease gay où l'on peut, moyennant finances, s'offrir une danse privée et plus, si affinités… Quelle n'est pas sa surprise d'y découvrir l'objet de ses fantasmes ! SLASH SSHP.
1. La surprise du professeur Snape

**Un strip-tease, professeur ?**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire tordue !

**Genre** : Cochonnerie bien graveleuse en R (Ou en Q, c'est vous qui voyez), vous êtes prévenus !

**Note de la perverse… heu, de l'auteuze** : Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, le soleil brille, et je suis d'humeur à écrire des lemons bien salés mettant en scène un certain professeur aux cheveux gras et son élève honni… Y a pas, je crois qu'il faut simplement que je continue à écrire des slashs HPDM ou SSHP ou… autres et des lemons, puisque c'est ce que j'ai envie d'écrire. Ça me passera tout seul et je reviendrai aux fics hétéros plus tard !

**Résum** : Severus Snape a pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de se rendre à « L'infernal paradis », une boîte de strip-tease gay dans laquelle on peut, moyennant finance, s'offrir une danse privée et plus, si affinités… Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir que la nouvelle attraction vedette n'est autre que l'un de ses anciens étudiants !

°°°

**1**

**La surprise du professeur Snape**

Une fois de plus, le club était bondé. Tout en faisant tourner négligemment son verre de bieraubeurre, le professeur Severus Snape, maître des potions de la célèbre école Poudlard, jetait un coup d'œil alentour.

Il reconnaissait bon nombre d'habitués, mais il y avait aussi de nouvelles têtes. Le succès de « **_L'infernal paradis_** », boîte gay du monde magique, était tel que d'années en années, les clients se multipliaient.

Pour sa part, il avait découvert l'endroit trois ans plus tôt. Sa dernière liaison en date s'était soldée par un cuisant échec, son petit ami lui reprochant d'être beaucoup trop attiré par l'un de ses élèves. Severus avait alors éprouvé le besoin quasi-irrésistible de se changer les idées…

Et il avait atterri dans ce club. Par la suite, il avait pris l'habitude d'y venir le premier samedi de chaque mois.

Le spectacle était passionnant. Des transformistes, des chanteurs à la voix de velours, des artistes… Le propriétaire de l'endroit, un français nommé René, était très sélectif et extrêmement rigoureux quant à la qualité des numéros.

Severus avait souvent bavardé à bâtons rompus avec l'homme. Tous deux possédaient le même sens de l'autodérision et la même causticité, deux 'qualités' qui leur valaient d'être respectés et craints. Et qui les avaient rapprochés jusqu'à nouer une solide amitié entre eux.

Le clou de la soirée était un show de strip-teases, dans lequel de jeunes éphèbes dévoilaient leur somptueuse plastique. Moyennant finances, on pouvait également, dans de petites cabines prévues à cet effet, se payer un strip intégral, à condition de se contenter de regarder et de ne surtout pas toucher.

Mais le maître des potions étant loin d'être aveugle ou stupide, il avait rapidement compris que la maison fermait les yeux sur certaines 'activités' annexes des strip-teaseurs, du moment que celles-ci se déroulaient entre adultes consentants.

Et plus d'une fois, Severus avait lui-même, en échange de quelques galions d'or, profité des faveurs de bruns jeunes hommes.

Il préférait les bruns.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient les yeux verts, c'était encore mieux.

Oui, il lui était souvent arrivé de jouir dans des bouches voraces en hurlant le prénom de son ancien étudiant. Combien de fois avait-il haleté de plaisir en mouvant ses hanches au rythme d'une langue voluptueuse tout en fantasmant sur l'objet de ses désirs ?

_Harry… Harry… Je vais venir..._

Pourtant, Harry Potter n'était plus son étudiant depuis près de deux ans. Il avait brillamment réussi ses aspics et aux dernières nouvelles (Merci, Dumbledore !), il se dirigeait vers une prometteuse carrière d'auror. Severus savait qu'il aurait du se faire une raison.

Il avait toujours traité l'adolescent comme le dernier des derniers, se montrant odieux et franchement infect avec lui. Les seuls sentiments que Potter éprouverait jamais envers lui étaient de la haine et du mépris.

Severus poussa un profond soupir. Il avala d'une traite la dernière gorgée de sa bieraubeurre et se prépara à partir. Il attrapa sa veste noire, et René, le voyant faire, se dirigea vers lui avec étonnement.

- Tu ne restes pas, Severus ?

- Non, René, pas ce soir.

Son humeur était mélancolique. Il ne se sentait ni l'envie, ni le besoin de terminer la soirée avec quelqu'un.

René posa une main amicale sur son bras.

- S'il te plait, Sev, reste. Tu ne viens qu'une fois par mois, et là, j'ai trouvé une attraction... Huummm... Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Severus sourit. René avait l'air d'un chat devant une jarre de lait.

- Tant que ça ?

- Si tu le voyais, Sev ! s'enthousiasma le propriétaire du club. C'est un étudiant, il fait ça pour se payer ses études. Il vient trois soirs par semaine. Je l'ai embauché deux jours après ta dernière visite. Et je m'en félicite, les recettes explosent lorsqu'il est l !

Bien malgré lui, l'enseignant commençait à être intrigué.

- Une petite merveille, d'après tes dires, ironisa-t-il.

- Entre nous, j'en aurais bien mangé un morceau, lui murmura René à voix basse, mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

- Et pour le reste ?

René fit la moue.

- Il a accepté quelques danses privées, mais beaucoup moins que les autres strip-teaseurs, et quant à la bagatelle, c'est non, d'office. Mais pour ça, mes petits chéris sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne leur impose rien. Donc, s'il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas.

- Hétéro ? demanda Sev, hasardant une explication.

- Non, ça, certainement pas. (René éclata de rire en désignant son nez) Mon détecteur est infaillible, il me l'aurait dit si ce dieu du sexe était hétéro.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire, mais enfila tout de même sa veste.

- Allez, Sev, insista René. C'est son tour de danser, maintenant.

Se penchant davantage, il murmura à l'oreille de son ami :

- Et en plus, il est brun aux yeux verts.

Severus tressaillit, mais ôta néanmoins sa veste et se rassit. René lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.

- Je savais que ça te ferait rester. Je fais mon annonce et je dis à Anthony de t'apporter une autre bieraubeurre. C'est moi qui offre.

Le maître des potions inclina la tête en guise de remerciement.

René grimpa souplement sur scène et lança un sort d'amplification. Sa voix résonna dans la salle bruyante comme un coup de tonnerre.

- Messieurs, l'heure est maintenant venue de vous présenter le clou de notre soirée. Celui que vous attendez tous, notre bel ange brun, j'ai nommé… Harry !

Les applaudissements crépitèrent. Des cris enthousiastes retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle. Severus tressaillit violemment.

Quel prénom avait-il employ ?

_Harry_, lui souffla une petite voix taquine dans son esprit.

La musique emplit la pièce désormais étrangement silencieuse. Le timbre chaud de Peggy Lee, une chanteuse moldue, résonna dans les oreilles du maître des potions.

Sur scène, un jeune homme vêtu à la manière d'un mafioso des années trente, un chapeau claque tombant sur son front et cachant à moitié son visage, commençait lentement à onduler du bassin.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Severus observait avec fascination le mouvement lancinant des hanches viriles. La nouvelle attraction de René était sacrément bien fichue !

Lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme fit glisser la veste du costume le long de ses bras. Elle atterrit souplement sur le sol.

_You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)  
Fever ... in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night_

La fièvre… Le choix du morceau musical était parfait. Le jeune brun savait la faire monter, en tous cas. Il descendit lentement de l'estrade, bougeant en rythme avec la musique. Et le cœur de Severus manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

_Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right_

C'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui… Qu'est-ce que son Harry pourrait bien faire dans un club de strip-tease ? Mais plus il s'approchait, et plus cette silhouette lui devenait familière…

Le dieu grec arracha d'un mouvement brusque sa chemise, dévoilant ses pectoraux, son torse luisant de sueur, et, l'espace d'une enivrante minute, Severus s'imagina en train de lécher chaque gouttelette d'eau salée qui coulait le long de ces muscles fins et déliés.

Son membre réagit en durcissant violemment, et il gémit.

_You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)  
Fever ... in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night (WOW!!)_

Le danseur faisait maintenant face au professeur de potions. Lascivement, il saisit la main de l'homme et la fit glisser le long de ses cuisses musclées, pour remonter jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon.

Severus comprit à demi-mot, et défit un à un, avec des doigts tremblants, les boutons. Il sentit avec joie que l'autre ne restait pas insensible à ce léger effleurement.

_Everybody's got the fever  
That is somethin' you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long time ago_

Le pantalon alla bientôt rejoindre la chemise, de même que les chaussures. Seul le chapeau était encore en place. Severus tendit machinalement la main pour l'ôter, mais un coup sec sur les doigts le remit vertement à sa place. Ce que voyant, les clients éclatèrent de rire.

_(You give me fever)  
Baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah)  
Let it shine on me (yeah, yeah)  
Well, baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah)  
And let it shine on me (yeah, yeah)_

Voyant l'air décontenancé du maître des potions, le brun lui adressa un merveilleux sourire. Un sourire coquin et sensuel qui coupa le souffle à Severus, tant il ressemblait à celui de son ex-étudiant.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent. Lorsque le danseur ôta enfin son chapeau pour l'envoyer négligemment rejoindre le reste de ses affaires, Sev ne fut pas surpris de voir en dessous des cheveux bruns en bataille, collés par la sueur.

Ni de rencontrer deux yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un air impassible.

- Potter, chuchota-t-il.

_Well, just a little bit higher (yeah, yeah)  
And just a little bit brighter, baby (yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever._

Sans répondre, Harry saisit les mains de son ancien professeur et les posa sur ses hanches, lui faisant accompagner chaque mouvement de son bassin.

Le regard de jais était totalement hypnotisé par le regard émeraude.

Lentement, il descendit le long du torse musclé, s'attarda sur le ventre plat, avant de se fixer sur le string de cuir noir. Ce dernier laissait deviner un membre ayant pris des proportions… intéressantes.

Son ex-étudiant était visiblement très excité par la situation.

_Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Cats were born to give chicks fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
We give you fever when we kiss you  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle_

Severus déglutit avec difficulté.

Harry venait de le faire lever de son siège et se frottait lascivement contre lui, ses fesses charnues frôlant le membre vibrant de son ancien professeur dans un mouvement de va-et-vient très érotique. La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus saccadée.

Un frémissement approbateur parcourut la salle.

Le maître des potions était au supplice. Son érection douloureusement comprimée ne demandait qu'à se libérer dans une explosion de jouissance.

_What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn, ah  
What a lovely way to burn_

Harry se détacha lentement de Severus alors que le morceau finissait, sur une dernière note évocatrice. Il ramassa son chapeau et salua.

Une main ferme le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner. Il rencontra les yeux brûlants de son ancien professeur et frissonna sous ce regard qui semblait vouloir le dévorer vivant.

Severus glissa un galion à l'intérieur du string noir, le posant délicatement sur la chair gonflée de plaisir, se délectant du frémissement qui parcourut le jeune homme.

- Je veux une danse privée, Potter, dit-il d'un ton rauque. Et je ne tolérerai pas une réponse négative.

°°°

**A suivre… **

**Bon, j'ai eu la flemme de traduire la chanson, pardonnez-moi.**


	2. Sexy dance

**Un strip-tease, professeur ?**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire tordue !

**Genre** : Cochonnerie bien graveleuse, vous êtes prévenus !

**Rating** : Q !

**Résum** : Severus Snape a pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de se rendre à « L'infernal paradis », une boîte de strip-tease gay dans laquelle on peut, moyennant finance, s'offrir une danse privée et plus, si affinités… Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir que la nouvelle attraction vedette est l'un de ses anciens étudiants !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Jo-hp5, 4rine, anonyme-girl, Lunenoire, Sarah Levana, Angelina Delacour, Arlein de Lioncourt, Kitty, Astronema, Khalan, Lululle, Tolkiane, Aurélia, Lily Ewans-Potter, Onarluca, Nicole Pavlovna** : Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, elle me touchent toujours autant. Apparemment, Potter en strip-teaseur vous interpelle, lol ! Pour celles qui me l'ont demandé, la chanson s'appelle « Fever » et elle est interprétée par Peggy Lee.

**Yusuki** : Mais si, tu vas voir, il va nous faire sa petite crise, le survivant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il passe à la casserole au chapitre 3 !

**Vif d'or** : Coucou, toi ! Je suis ravie de voir que « tu t'y serai cru », lol ! j'espère que ça va continuer, lol !

**Miya**** Black** : Salut, Miya ! J'ai eu cette idée en revoyant des photos de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille… Je n'en dirai pas plus, lol !

**Lola Reeds** : Oui, je crois que la fièvre du yaoi est incurable. D'ailleurs j'ai commencé un slash avec mes propres persos…

**Lulu-Cyfair** : OUI, il est bien le rating Q, hein ? Je crois que je vais le breveter ! MdR ! Bisous, ma Lulu ! J'attends la suite d'enfer et retour avec impatience !

**Calimera** : Que foulie ! J'espère que ton clavier va toujours bien… Mais surtout j'espère que ta maman se porte mieux, fais-lui de gros bisous de ma part.

**Eternamm** : Trois chapitres en tout !

**Kero**** versus sac d'os** : Non, je n'ai pas été trop sadique sur ce coup-la… Je me rattrape dans ce chapitre, lol ! Riry va nous faire le premier samedi du mois, lui aussi… MdR !

**Prune** : Moi aussi, ma Prune, je t'aime ! Ta rewiew m'a fait trop plaisir !!! Et je t'aimerai encore plus si tu nous mets la suite de « Jeux interdits » et si tu fais une suite à « La statue de la sorcière borgne », lol !

**Melantha** : Merci ! Non, dans cette fic, pas de Voldemort. Il me gonfle sérieusement, celui-la ! J'avais pas envie qu'il vienne casser l'ambiance !

**Alisa**** Adams** : Coucou, ma sorcière barjo ! Oui, Harry en string de cuir noir, ça le fait grave ! Mais attends de voir la suite, lol !

**Elehyn** : KIKOO, ma puce ! Alors je t'ai coiffée au poteau ? Quand je dis que les esprits pervers se rencontrent, lol ! As-tu eu le temps de lire la fin de « Omnia vincit amor » ? J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ? Bisous de Mikael, Morgane et moi !

**Sweetdeath****, our yaoimaster** : Merci du compliment ! Donc, tu continues à me suivre dans mes délires ?

**Saael****' **: Coucou, ma béta ! Je te fais de gros bisous pour te dire à quel point je suis ravie de notre collaboration ! Tu me fais un bien fou avec tes mails !

**Djeyianna** : Coucou, ma petite fleur ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ton mail. Je le fais dès que possible. J'espère que tu vas bien ?

**Tiayel**: Tu vas me payer des vacances aux Seychelles ? Fais gaffe, c'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde ! Bisous !

**Black-Alex** : Je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! Est-ce que je t'ai rewiewée, ou pas ? Il faut que j'aille vérifier ! Gros bisous, Alex.

°°°

**2**

**Sexy dance**

« Je veux une danse privée, Potter, dit-il d'un ton rauque. Et je ne tolérerai pas une réponse négative. »

Harry plongea un regard glacé dans celui de son ancien professeur.

- Navré… , commença-t-il froidement.

- J'ai dit… pas de réponse négative, Monsieur Potter, rétorqua Snape d'un ton tranchant.

Harry hésita un instant. C'était ce à quoi il avait travaillé depuis des mois, s'entraînant sans répit pour devenir un excellent danseur et strip-teaseur. Alors, pourquoi hésiter ?

L'heure de la revanche avait enfin sonné.

Le moment était venu de se venger. Se venger de toutes ces années d'humiliation. De toutes ces brimades, ces retenues, ces « Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! »…

Mais surtout… se venger pour tous ces sentiments inavoués, cette souffrance qui lui rongeait le cœur et l'âme : celle de l'amour non partagé.

Harry n'avait nul besoin de travailler pour payer ses études. Il ne venait pas dans ce club pour l'argent. Non, s'il était ici, c'était pour que Severus le remarque et le choisisse.

Connaissant les goûts de son ex-professeur, il avait patiemment, minutieusement élaboré son plan dans le seul but de le piéger. De le rendre fou de désir pour mieux le rejeter ensuite...

Il avait juste négligé un détail : son propre désir pour l'homme, que lui rappelait douloureusement son érection.

Malgré tout, il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout...

Il se pencha tout contre l'oreille de Severus et lui frôla délicatement le lobe avec sa langue.

- Okay, chuchota-t-il sensuellement. Mais pour vous, le prix sera de cinq gallions.

Severus tiqua. La somme était proprement hallucinante. Il considéra le jeune homme avec un mépris cinglant.

- D'accord, mais pour ce prix-la, je veux un strip intégral. Vous finirez aussi nu que le jour de votre naissance, Potter ! ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sadique.

- J'accepte, répondit son ex-étudiant, le regard noir. Mais rappelez-vous la règle d'or, professeur… On regarde, mais on ne touche pas.

Avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, Severus glissa quatre autres pièces dans le string du jeune homme, caressant sans vergogne son membre tentateur. Un frisson secoua le gryffondor et il ôta précipitamment la main de son client.

- Rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes dans le box 7.

- Mon chiffre fétiche, ironisa Severus.

Sur un dernier regard, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie des artistes.

René, voyant que la conversation était terminée, se précipita vers celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un ami.

- Alors, Severus ? Je te l'avais dit, c'est de la dynamite !

- En effet, siffla le maître des potions, le regard empli de fureur et de désir. Un vraie bombe sexuelle ! D'ailleurs, il me fait une danse privée dans moins de dix minutes !

Il se leva d'un mouvement rageur, sous les yeux stupéfaits du français.

- Tu m'excuses, René, j'y vais ! Il ne faut pas que je fasse attendre ce dieu du sexe !

Et le propriétaire de l'endroit eut la désagréable impression qu'il avait raté un épisode important.

**§**

Dans son vestiaire, Harry chercha longuement la tenue qui pourrait le mieux convenir à cette fameuse danse. Il voulait voir son professeur bavant, suppliant, haletant. Il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Le faire enfin payer pour toutes ces années de torture.

- Je sais, fit-il enfin.

Son ex-enseignant n'allait pas s'en remettre.

De ce fait, il fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes à Severus pour que son cerveau recommence à fonctionner devant la vision de rêve qui s'offrait à ses regards enfiévrés. Harry s'était vêtu pour la circonstance d'un pantalon et d'une veste de cuir noir, identiques à son string. Il invita d'un geste son maître des potions à s'installer dans un large et moelleux fauteuil en skaï.

- Etes-vous prêt, professeur ?

L'homme au visage sombre eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Cessez donc de m'appeler ainsi, Potter. Visiblement, je n'ai plus rien à vous… _enseigner_.

Harry choisit de ne pas relever l'insulte. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la pièce et murmura :

- _Dolce lumos_.

La luminosité se fit moins agressive, plus tamisée, et Severus se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

La décoration du box était minimale. Un fauteuil, une table et un vase de fleurs. De simples tentures vertes recouvraient les murs, mais l'ensemble donnait néanmoins une impression d'agréable intimité.

Severus avala une gorgée de son verre de bieraubeurre. L'excitation commençait à monter, enflammant ses reins.

Harry releva sa baguette et marmonna une autre incantation.

- _Musica_.

Le son profond d'un saxo retentit dans la pièce, bientôt accompagné par les accords d'une guitare. Un mariage harmonique à la fois sensuel et sexy. **(1)**

Severus ne connaissait pas ce morceau, mais en observant Harry se déhancher lascivement dessus, il se dit une fois de plus que l'ex-gryffondor savait soigner ses effets.

Lentement, tel un prédateur, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui.

Son bassin bougeait voluptueusement, en complète harmonie avec la musique. Ses yeux verts, à demi-fermés, fixaient l'homme assis en face de lui.

La respiration du maître des potions s'accéléra lorsque le jeune homme laissa tomber sa veste à terre.

Il passa une main sur son torse musclé et Severus s'imagina un bref instant que c'était lui qui le touchait. C'étaient **_ses_** doigts qui glissaient sensuellement le long de la peau humide, **_ses_** doigts encore qui titillaient délicatement la pointe durcie des seins virils…

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration et tendit la main pour toucher ce corps tentateur.

L'ex-gryffondor le repoussa brusquement. Puis il ondula tout contre lui, murmurant d'un ton moqueur :

- Souvenez-vous, on regarde… mais on ne touche pas !

_Le petit fumier !_ pensa Snape avec colère.

Harry frotta lascivement son bas-ventre contre le sien, ses mamelons durcis à hauteur de la bouche de Severus. Celui-ci ne résista pas et en lécha délicatement un, mais le jeune homme se redressa et se mit hors de portée.

- Vous avez envie de jouer, Potter ? haleta le maître des potions, frustré.

- Mais visiblement, vous aussi, Monsieur Snape, répondit Harry, la voix rauque.

Et il s'assit sur les cuisses de son professeur, jambes écartées, avançant son bassin d'avant en arrière, mimant l'acte sexuel. Avec un sentiment de triomphe, il sentit l'érection de l'homme durcir à son contact.

- Souvenez-vous, dit-il en déboutonnant son pantalon. On ne touche pas.

Il se releva, le temps d'ôter celui-ci et revint se lover contre son professeur.

- Enlevez tout, Potter, ordonna ce dernier.

- Vous êtes trop pressé, Monsieur Snape, murmura Harry avec sensualité. Le morceau n'est pas encore termin

Severus avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il lui fallait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se jeter sur ce démon tentateur et le violer sur le champ !

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, bordel !

- Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda le jeune homme en bougeant lascivement ses fesses contre le bas-ventre tendu de l'homme. Severus ?

- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, supplia le maître des potions, mais arrête de me torturer ! Harry, s'il te plait…

Le contact de ce postérieur charnu contre son membre au bord de l'orgasme lui ôtait toute faculté de raisonnement.

Il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de toucher le jeune homme. Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent tandis qu'il crispait ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Harry se retourna et leurs torses entrèrent en contact, leurs bouches à un souffle l'une de l'autre.

- Enlevez mon string, ordonna le jeune homme, mais attention ! Je vous interdit de me donner du plaisir…

Le bout de cuir glissa le long des cuisses musclées, enlevé par des mains tremblantes, et Severus contempla avec fièvre le pénis en érection de son ex-étudiant.

Le jeune homme se releva et reprit la danse, tout en caressant son membre tendu.

Sans quitter un seul instant l'homme des yeux.

_Il va me rendre fou !_ songea Severus. _Fou à lier._

Avec des gestes de dément, il arracha les boutons de son propre pantalon et son sexe érigé apparut en pleine lumière.

Il se masturba frénétiquement, alors que le solo de saxo atteignait son apogée.

- Je veux vous entendre crier mon prénom, Severus, fit Harry d'une voix rauque, tout en se rapprochant.

- Harry, Harry, Harry…

- Plus fort !

- Harryyy !!!

Et le jeune homme s'assit de nouveau sur les genoux de son ex-professeur, caressant de son gland humide la verge durcie de l'homme.

C'était si bon que Severus laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Leurs deux membres se frottèrent bientôt sauvagement l'un contre l'autre, au rythme de leurs souffles haletants, et il ne leur fallut pas trente secondes pour jouir l'un et l'autre.

Un ultime cri de plaisir leur échappa tandis que leurs semences se mêlaient.

Ils se turent quelques instants, attendant que leurs respirations s'apaisent.

Puis, sous l'œil incrédule du maître des potions, Harry se releva froidement, jeta un bref sort de nettoyage et se rhabilla sans un mot de plus.

- Harry… mais que fais-tu ?

- La danse est finie, Monsieur Snape, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton tranchant.

Sans un regard pour l'homme, il quitta la pièce.

Il avait eu sa revanche. Bizarrement, il n'en retirait aucun sentiment de triomphe. En fait, il se sentait même au bord des larmes…

Chez Severus, la rage ne tarda pas à prendre le pas sur la stupéfaction. Le maître des potions se rajusta et fonça hors du box. Il tomba littéralement sur René, qui venait aux nouvelles.

- Où est la loge de Potter ? ! hurla-t-il au français.

Constatant l'état de rage de son ami, celui-ci jugea préférable de répondre honnêtement.

- Tu prends le couloir à gauche et tu le suis jusqu'au bout. C'est la première porte à droite.

Vu l'état d'énervement du maître des potions, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier…

°°°

**A suivre… Explication houleuse et… plutôt torride !**

**(1) Si vous voulez connaître le morceau musical dont il est question dans ce chapitre, il s'agit de « Lily was here » avec Candy Dulfer au saxo et Dave Stewart à la guitare. Un pure merveille de sensualité, à mon humble avis. A écouter sans modération !**


	3. I want your sex

**Un strip-tease, professeur ?**

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire tordue !

**Genre** : Cochonnerie bien graveleuse, vous êtes prévenus !

**Rating** : Q, Q, Q et re-Q !

**Résum** : Severus Snape a pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de se rendre à « L'infernal paradis », une boîte de strip-tease gay dans laquelle on peut, moyennant finance, s'offrir une danse privée et plus, si affinités… Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir que la nouvelle attraction vedette est l'un de ses anciens étudiants !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Fely, Kitty-luv-snape, Krikri, Orlina, Livedevil, Griffy 07, Isa Rogue, Altea, Sasha Krum, Sigridia, Cococloud, Anonyme girl, Maggie, Chanelle, Laurise Potter Ylonen, Sindra, Miya Black, Nicole Pavlovna, Melantha, Lily Evans-Potter, Apocalypse-Nox, Lisandra, Astronema, Lululle, Minerve, Vif d'or, Lola Reeds, Onarluca, Sweetdeath our yaoi master : **Merci les filles, pour vos gentilles rewiews ! A ce que je vois, la perversité et le rating Q ont encore de beaux jours, lol ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, en tous les cas ! Je vous fais plein de grosses bises !

**Saael'** : Chacun ses goûts musicaux, ma puce ! Il est vrai qu'il y a la différence d'âge, lol ! MdR ! Bises, ma puce !

**Prune** : Alors tu m'aimes dans le rating Q ? J'en suis ravie ! moi aussi je vous aime, toi et tes fics, surtout quand tu ne mets pas un mois à updater, lol ! Bises, ma Prune !

**Alisa Adams** : Salut, ma sorcière barjo ! Ramasse ta bave, la chaleur monte dans ce chapitre !

**Djeyianna **: Tu peux m'appeler comme tu le souhaites, ma puce ! Tant que tu continues tes fics, moi, ça me va ! Bises !

**Elehyn** : Tu m'as mise dans tes favoris ? 'Ivrian, les bras en croix, touchée par la grâce' J'peux mourir heureuse, lol ! Mikael et Morgane te font de gros poutoux pour avoir rendue leur mère aussi heureuse... MdR ! Je t'adooooore !!!

**Eternamm **: Je suis mariée, et je te rassure, je suis moins sadique avec mon cher et tendre, lol !

**Calimera** : Je suis super heureuse que ton poteau ait apprécié ! J'espère qu'il aimera autant la fin !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Ramasse la bave, ma Lulu, la suite est TORRIDE ! Avec un snape délicieusement violent... Comme on l'aime, quoi !

**Meya** : L'adresse GPS du pieu de Riry ? Tu crois qu'ils connaissent le GPS chez les sorciers, lol ?

**Tiayel** : Alors, t'es pas encore morte de frustration, lol ? Mais noooon, personne ne s'acharne sur toi, c'est de la pure paranoïa, lol !

**Je sais, je sais, ce coup-la, j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de répondre aux rewiews. Vous me pardonnez quand même ? ' Ivrian, mode chibi eyes tout mouillés '**

**°°°**

**3**

**I want your sex**

Harry, assis devant le miroir de sa loge, poussa un profond soupir et grimaça un sourire crispé à son reflet.

_T'as l'air malin, maintenant…_

Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait, mais étrangement, il n'en tirait aucune gloire.

Seulement l'arrière-goût teinté d'amertume de l'amour déçu…

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd. Il y eut un autre choc, et la porte fut violemment arrachée de ses gonds.

Le regard tout d'abord stupéfait, puis franchement furieux de Harry croisa celui de son ancien professeur. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Sortez ! siffla-t-il, la colère au bord des lèvres. Sortez immédiatement !

- Oh, non, Potter… Nous avons un petit quelque chose à régler, tout d'abord, vous et moi.

Severus s'approcha d'un pas décidé du jeune homme, le saisit par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- A quel jeu jouons-nous, Monsieur Potter ? gronda-t-il furieusement entre ses dents. J'aimerais bien en connaître les règles !

La rage du gryffondor égalait la sienne.

- C'est très simple, **_professeur_**, ricana-t-il en accentuant le dernier mot, une danse, quatre gallions…

- Combien pour coucher avec vous ? l'interrompit froidement Severus.

Harry ne put que le fixer, les yeux exorbités. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, et s'approcha de l'homme jusqu'à le frôler.

- Vous vous trompez d'endroit, professeur…, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas une putain !

- Vous êtes ce que je veux, Potter, cracha Severus en le plaquant contre son corps.

Il s'empara des lèvres tentatrices de son ex-étudiant, et celui-ci, troublé, sentit contre sa cuisse le désir de l'homme.

Malgré lui, son propre désir se réveilla.

Severus le relâcha violemment, et sortit de la poche de son pantalon un pleine bourse de gallions d'or, qu'il jeta sur le corps de son compagnon.

Harry, stupéfait, regarda la pluie de pièces retomber autour de lui en corolle.

- Je pense que ça suffira, Potter, pour payer vos études pendant un bon moment ! Après tout, vous êtes si pauvre, vous avez tant besoin d'argent ! fit sarcastiquement le maître des potions.

Harry leva le poing dans l'intention bien arrêtée de le flanquer dans la mâchoire de son ex-professeur, mais ce dernier le bloqua aisément, et ramena le corps du gryffondor contre le sien.

Tout contre la bouche du jeune homme, il siffla venimeusement :

- J'espère que votre vengeance vous a procuré tout le plaisir que vous escomptiez en tirer, Potter ! Parce que maintenant, c'est à mon tour de prendre du plaisir !

Il écrasa les lèvres pleines, les meurtrissant sans pitié, et sa langue envahit rageusement la bouche de son ex-élève.

Harry lui rendit son baiser avec toute la fureur, la passion et le désir qui l'animaient en ce moment même.

Il fut plaqué contre le miroir de sa loge, et Severus lui arracha violemment sa veste, puis son pantalon. Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas être en reste, le déshabilla avec la même fougue.

- Tu vas payer à ton tour, Harry, haleta le maître des potions contre son oreille, je vais te faire regretter toutes ses années à te désirer…

- Oh oui…, murmura le gryffondor en sentant la bouche de l'homme glisser le long de son cou et le mordre voluptueusement. Fais-moi payer, Severus…

Severus glissa une main langoureuse dans la chevelure perpétuellement rebelle. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de ce moment ? Dans combien de corps offerts avait-il joui en songeant que ce devrait être Harry ?

Il titilla délicatement un mamelon rosé, dressé sous la caresse de sa bouche, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son compagnon.

Son membre dressé vibrait douloureusement contre la cuisse de son compagnon.

- Mets-toi à genoux, Harry, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, obéissant, et fixa avec convoitise le sexe durci, prometteur de tant de merveilleux plaisirs, de son amant. Comprenant ce que souhaitait son professeur, il darda une langue taquine, et commença à lécher par petits coups le gland rosé.

Severus frémit de la tête aux pieds. Il renversa la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, et goûta le plaisir si sensuel d'enfouir ses doigts dans la chevelure brune.

Harry continuait sa douce torture. Il titilla délicatement les testicules, avant de les prendre en bouche, et Severus faillit crier de plaisir.

Il se mit à balbutier des mots sans suite.

- Harry… s'il te plait… Harry...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour le regarder, et le maître des potions laissa échapper un râle de frustration.

- S'il te plaît, quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

- Prends-la dans ta bouche ! hurla Severus.

Harry retint un rire et s'exécuta. Il prit le membre dressé au fond de sa gorge, le suçant à coups de longues et puissantes caresses, l'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans son antre humide et chaude.

Severus se mit à onduler son bassin d'avant en arrière, accompagnant les mouvements de langue de son amant.

La jouissance montait, sauvage, frénétique, et il sut que bientôt, très bientôt, il allait jouir dans cette bouche vorace.

Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Non, pas ainsi. Alors il trouva le courage de s'arracher à ce fourreau délicieux.

Harry le fixa, muet d'incompréhension.

- Non, haleta Severus, c'est en toi que je veux jouir.

Harry se releva.

- Alors prends-moi, dit-il simplement.

Et en plongeant dans ces yeux verts si déterminés, en gravant dans sa mémoire cette chevelure en bataille, ce corps si parfait, Severus sut qu'il aimait Harry Potter, et qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie.

Si ce moment était la seule chose qu'il devait obtenir du gryffondor, il allait faire en sorte que ce soit une expérience inoubliable.

Il amena le jeune homme jusqu'au sofa qui meublait la loge et le fit s'allonger. Il le dévisagea, nonchalant, alangui, et admira la totale impudence avec laquelle ce dernier le dévisageait.

Les yeux mi-clos, le corps frémissant, Harry avait l'air d'un chat délicieusement repu.

- Retourne-toi sur le ventre, ordonna Severus d'un ton impérieux.

Et le jeune homme, frémissant d'impatience, obéit.

Il sentit que son amant lui écartait les cuisses, et un soupir d'extase lui échappa lorsque deux mains écartèrent délicatement ses fesses. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide lécher avec douceur la chair sensible de son intimité.

Severus lui faisait une caresse buccale !

Harry se mordit les lèvres, mais ne put retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque la caresse se fit plus prononcée. Il frotta sa virilité douloureuse contre le cuir du sofa.

- Prends-moi, Sev ! S'il te plait… Maintenant !

Au bord de l'explosion, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à leurs tourments mutuels.

Il embrassa le corps luisant de sueur de son amant, et positionna son gland gorgé de sève à l'entrée de son intimité.

Lentement, très lentement, il entra en lui. Il sentit l'anneau de muscles s'ouvrir pour faciliter son intrusion et il s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le put.

Harry savourait le plaisir de se sentir aussi étroitement possédé.

- Bouge, oh bouge, mon amour, supplia-t-il, inconscient des mots qu'il prononçait.

Le plaisir était si puissant, si fort, qu'il se savait plus qui il était, ni ou il se trouvait. Il était seulement conscient de ses sentiments pour cet homme, qui lui faisait l'amour comme si demain n'existait plus.

Ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir en cadence avec les coups de boutoir que lui assénait Severus, et il poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant l'orgasme de son amant l'envahir, loin, très loin.

- Harry… mon amour !

En entendant ces mots, prononcés d'une voix rauque de passion, un voile blanc passa devant les yeux du jeune homme et il se libéra à son tour, expulsant sa jouissance sur le cuir.

Les deux amants restèrent longuement enlacés, chacun n'osant regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi, Harry ? demanda soudain Severus, rompant le silence qui tendait à devenir pesant.

- Je t'aime, Severus, soupira Harry. Voilà pourquoi.

- Ce n'était donc pas par vengeance ?

Harry eut un sourire timide.

- Quand j'ai appris que tu venais dans ce club, et que tu avais des… relations avec certains des danseurs, je me suis dit que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me remarques. Je voulais me venger, oui, mais seulement d'aimer à sens unique.

Severus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce regard noyé de tristesse.

- Je voulais être à toi, Severus, reprit Harry. Mais tout à l'heure, pendant la danse, je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je pensais que tu ne partagerais jamais mes sentiments.

- Harry ! Petit imbécile ! gronda le maître des potions. Tu n'as donc pas compris que je t'aime !

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, qui riait comme un fou.

- Je crois que je viens d'en avoir la preuve !

- Une dernière chose, fit Severus, faussement sévère. Je sais que tu as hérité d'une fortune considérable de tes parents. Donc, il est hors de question que tu continues à travailler dans ce club !

Harry lui renvoya le même regard.

- Et il est hors de question que tu continues à y venir ! Je suis aussi jaloux que toi, je te préviens !

Un bref coup contre la porte défoncée les fit sursauter tous les deux. René passa une tête prudente par l'ouverture et leur jeta un regard timide.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, il se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, non seulement je perds mon meilleur strip-teaseur, mais en plus je perds aussi mon meilleur client ?

**FIN**

**°°°**

**Et une de plus de terminée ! Je ne me relis pas, sinon je crois que je vais avoir le rouge aux joues jusqu'à la fin de la journée, lol ! (Mais comment je peux écrire des trucs pareils, moi ? !) Bises à tous et merci pour vos rewiews !**


End file.
